Episode 8147 (14th June 2013)
Plot Tina and Tommy talk about getting their own place but Rita tells them they're welcome to stay as long as they like and tells Dennis that she'll stand by Tina come what may. As Tina and Tommy walk past No.6, the Windasses shout abuse at them. Tommy talks about the rights and wrongs of the situation and Gary realises that he doesn't fully agree with Tina. Roy and Hayley wonder who arranged the condiments in the cafe in size order overnight. Eileen vows to sort herself out so she can be proud of Paul’s job and not fearful. Roy overhears Steve and Dev talking about the keys on Sunita's inventory and points out that the hospital wouldn't have necessarily known that they were the keys to the Rovers. Kylie can't get anywhere in the country on her budget. Gary urges Tommy to talk to Tina but Tommy stands by Tina’s decision. Dev tells a concerned Karl that he's going to ask the hospital who had access to Sunita's room. Karl offers to go with him for moral support. Aadi has been in a fight at school over remarks made about Sunita. Stella is starting to find the pressure over Sunita overbearing. Mary tells Dev that his children are suffering over his obsession. Beth makes fun of things in the cafe being moved about, saying it must be haunted. Nick tells Kylie to book a nice cottage and not to worry about the extra cost - he'll pay the difference. David watches the exchange - a friendly touch on the arm and a peck on the cheek from afar - and looks puzzled. In a bid to prove to the courts that they can offer the most stable home Izzy invites Gary to move back in, but in the spare room. Dennis accuses Rita and Tommy of blind loyalty when they both admit they have doubts about Tina's actions. Karl’s rattled, knowing he needs to put an end to Dev before it’s too late. Calling on him at No.7, he picks up a golf trophy and positions himself behind Dev... Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl reaches breaking point as Dev edges closer to the truth; Rita and Dennis offer Tina a place to stay; and Izzy invites Gary to move back in to prove they have a stable home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes